Wide Awake:Horrors
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: Crawling and running monsters, hallucinations, terrifying hallways, Poppy had to see it all. When she meets a man who felt more than what she thought in this wretched place, one question remains: Will they get out of this nightmare?
1. Runaway

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I've been working on this since August. I never touched this for a while since I've been pretty busy and the moment was gone to write this bad boy. This will be my very first horror so please bear with me. Also I'm very serious when it comes to horror so please guys also be warned.

 **Disclaimer!!!: Be warned that this story is mainly on violence, torture and gore. Bloody scenes will be frequent so please be wary for this one. It will also portray things about hallucinations, insanity and death. Please stay away if uncomfortable with blood and gore. This is not for the weak of heart. And remember! You have been warned.**

I slept on my bed that night without a care in the world. I mean who could ever even think that it would happen to them right? So anyway, yeah. I fell asleep soundly. And then when I woke up...

I was still in my bed. In my house or was I really? ... But I know I could hear something scratching behind my door so I opened it... Only to find nothing at all and oddly the scratching disappeared. When I looked at my hallway that's where I felt like I was punched in the gut. That was not my hallway. Instead of the pink bright walls it was replaced by dirty white boarded walls. When I glanced back to my room, the bed where I was lying before, was now not my bed but just a metal surgical bed. The walls paint peeled off from age and dust and cobwebs invaded every corner I saw in the room. I walked down the unfamiliar hallway then down the stairs to the first floor. Even though the place was entirely made of wood, it was big. Really big.

A chandelier, also filled with cobwebs and dust, was just dangling in the ceiling without light. Bookshelves and carpets. An old big clock on the corner, and different kinds of finely made furniture was just waiting to be touched and admired again. "Where am I?" I said to myself. I saw two different hallways leading from the left to the right. The left hallway sign says "kitchen" and the right was half unreadable since half of the sign was gone. The only words I can only read however were "PSY" with no other options I went to the kitchen but the sight made me want to puke everything I swallowed before. Large and small intestines, lungs, liver, kidneys, hearts and other more insides were placed right there at the center of the round dining table. Blood could be seen everywhere as cutted limbs of...oh god. No. There were heads and cut off limbs of once people dangling on chains. Their eyes wide open, looking at me.

I covered my mouth as I started to gagged at the sight. Tears welled up in my eyes when I looked away. Someone... No... A lot of people. Died... Probably even in this house. I suddenly heard a spine-chilling sound of a knife hitting the tile of the kitchen counter. I looked back out of curiosity but I regretted it up until now. An ugly, wrinkly, deformed face was looking at me with its cold, piercing yellow and red eyes. It slowly smiled like a madman as it also started to come to me closer. It then grabbed a long chain with thick sharp hooks at the end and pointed it at my way. "Mine" the thing said with a hellish voice.

I ran full sprint away from it but it only laughed loudly as its voice echoed the long hallways. I finally saw what looks likely to be the main front door of the house but when I tried to open it the thing won't budge. I heard the sound of chains dragged on the floor and laughter getting louder every second that rolled by. I panicked and remembered there was a lot of hallways and doors upstairs and maybe I could lose the horrible thing up there.

I changed my plans and ran upstairs. I went to the left then right hallways until I tripped and fell head first to the ground. I shook my head to let out the daze but the thing probably heard my loud thump because I suddenly can hear it's laughter and chains getting louder and closer to where I was. I suddenly got another idea. I ran down the hallway where I was in and went inside in one of the rooms.

Since it wasn't lock when I opened it, I didn't lock it behind me. Maybe it'll suspect and know that I'm hiding in this room. Ugh. There's a dead body at the bed. It made my stomach churn to see another dead. I saw bloody hacksaws, big knives, and chainsaws on the side of the bed. He must've used those to...

No. No. I shouldn't waste time. I hid inside the closet, hoping and praying he won't know that I'm here. I waited. I... Couldn't hear anything. Then the sound of chains clattering was at a distance. I could now hear each of the doors on this hallway were opened and loudly closed.

Louder and louder it grew. Now what am I gonna do?

The door shutting stopped and was replaced again by deep silence. My breathing hitched as now I heard its demonic voice behind the door "I know your in there" he mocked as the door swung open slowly. I covered my mouth trying to hide away my whimpers. I could hear it's steps going to the bed. I looked at it as I used the small hole on the door. It checked under the bed. Looked at the drawers then to the knives on the side of the bed. My heart dropped as it grabbed one long knife while making a screeching giggle. Tears started to swell in my eyes again. It then went to the opposite direction to where I was.

NOO!!!

I screamed at the top of my lungs when suddenly the cabinet doors opened, revealing the nasty looking face again. It then grabbed me by the hair and practically dragged me to the bed. I struggled to get away but its grip was so tight my head hurts. It threw me on the bed without a thought as it let out another screeching giggle. It raised the knife in hand ready to strike at me. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the pain to come.

It's giggles turned into great laughter, my tears coming out once more, thinking is this the end?

I then heard the monsters laugh dissipated and replaced by a scream. I opened my eyes and saw... Oh thank god. The man who was lying at the bed beside me thrusted his own knife to the monsters side and strongly pushed him off the bed. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up fast "Run! And don't look back!" And I did. We both ran for our lives running without knowing where we are. Hallway after hallway, we didn't dare to stop even for a little bit of air. After making sure the monster wasn't following us, we both stopped at in front of a door that was way far from the depressing colors and the fearful atmosphere of the house.

"Come inside" he said and took my hand again, leading me inside of the room. Shaken by what just happened I suddenly collapsed to the floor. He caught me by the arm and waist as I finally lost my conscious.


	2. Questions

**A/N:** So I guess I'll be continuing this. It's a real great pleasure making stories. Especially to trolls. (Even though it's my only happiness at the moment XD) But did everyone knew that was Poppy from the first chapter? Cause I totally forgot to tell it was her. I knew I had forgotten something!

Really sorry for those who got confused but this time, never worry for I have put up a... What do you call it? Warning? Description? Yeah maybe description... But let's get on to the story!

Chapter 2: Questions

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **Strangers POV:**

The girl fell unconscious on me before she could even cry her eyes out. I groaned in annoyance but I knew I have to put up with it. I have to know what she is or where she came from. She could be one of those monsters for all I know. I'll ask her when she wakes up... Well, if she wakes up.

I took her bridal style and laid her gently on the bed. Some of her hair was in the way and I placed it behind her ear. Her face was so... Beautiful. I shook my head. This isn't the time to daydream. I stood up and walked towards the closet. I think I still have some bandages I made and took them out. Seemingly, I received a bad wound on my right chest after running away for who knows how long.

Thankfully, it rained last night so there's still some water left on the bucket. I took off my shirt and after a few minutes I finally finished cleaning the wound to where I grazed it from a jutted nail a couple hours ago. It stings every time I touched it from the cloth and I couldn't help but curse loudly.

"Damn it!" I groaned as I finally placed the bandage on me and taped it. I sighed, still shirtless and thought of the nights that grew by... Alone. The horror... The pain... The fear to only run. A sudden burst of adrenaline ran through my veins as I shivered at the thought. How many nights more am I gonna live like this? To survive in a place where I can only do is but wait and survive like a prey?

I closed my eyes tiredly and leaned on the back of my chair as I placed an arm on the table. I opened my eyes and stared at the girl sleeping on my bed. She looks so peaceful. It made something inside me feel that I've never felt in a long while.

Hope.

Hope to get out of here.

I smiled and closed my eyes again but this time, I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **Poppy's POV:**

I woke up in daze. My vision was blurry and I squinted my eyes to yellow light of the lamp beside the bed I was lying down on. Then I recognized the room I'm in.

No... No. No. No. I'm still here! I began to panic as my heart palpitating vigorously. My blood through my veins ran cold as steel. I tried to even my breathing as I breathed in and out slowly. I felt my heart calm down steadily and when I opened my eyes again it fell upon on the boy who helped me before only this time... Shirtless.

My eyes then trailed down from his face to his neck then to a shimmering necklace. It was a blue flower with green leaves to its sides and a thick string for the lace. My eyes went down farther to his right chest covered wth bandages. He was probably hurt. But he helped me either way. For a lonely looking man, he's very thoughtful.

But my smile fell sooner than I expected as I thought of the future nights that I'll be surviving this horrid place. I started to cry but then I shook my head. No... I shouldn't lose hope. There's probably still a chance for me to live and get out of here. I stood up and walked toward the boy. His head hanging by the back of the chair as sweat ran down his forehead. A small smile came to my lips as I blinked but then suddenly he disappeared. "What the-?"

He was right here!!!

I looked around the room I was in as I felt suddenly cold. "W-Where am I?" I asked myself. When I backed away towards the bed, my ankle suddenly felt something sharp like claws and it slowly scraped its way up to my thigh. I screamed and from my fright I fell on my butt with a thud. Chills ran down my spine as a figure emerged under the bed with long hair and a thin body. It's skin looked like it was melting. I couldn't see its face and it only freaked me out even more as it slowly crawled it's way towards me.

"Help me please! Ahhhh!!!" It pleaded and it showed its face of a girl but her eye sockets were an empty space and its mouth getting uglier from the melting as she screamed reaching up to me. I backed away as fast as I could but then it grabbed my left foot and dragged me back towards itself, looking angry and upset. "Die! Die! You'll die with me and that's what's going to happen!"

Her voice piercing through my eardrums as I shrieked and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable until...

The girls screaming started to fade and only replaced by a voice telling me to wake up.

"Hey! Come on... Wake up!" I felt myself being shaken vigorously and I opened my eyes in shock. The boy who saved me was in front of me, looking very worried. His hands on my arms. I'm still on the bed but now I was sitting up. Tears ran down from my eyes as I hugged my legs and hid my face to my knees.

Suddenly I felt two arms around me in a hug as he whispered "It's okay... It was just a dream." I tried my best to calm myself by breathing in and out slowly. But the sight of the girl haunted my mind as flashes of her image and her screams echoing. I cried even harder as I leaned my head to his shoulder. "Come on... It was just a dream... It's fine. You're okay now"

"B-but..." I tried to speak but only whimpers and sobs came out from my mouth as I hugged him back. He probably guessed I was too shaken up by the dream so he gently stroked my back as he whispered to my ear that it was all just a dream. Again and again...

I then felt his arms getting colder by the second and I broke the hug to ask him why was he cold, when his face suddenly were filled with maggots and blood. He grabbed me and pushed me to bed with force as I struggled from his grip. He opened his mouth and puked all over my face along with a sticky, gooey and slimy white substance.

I screamed as I sat up on the bed once more. My cheeks wet by my sweat and tears. "Are you okay?" I looked around the room and saw the same boy, now beside me on the bed still... Shirtless with worry in his eyes. "Get away from me!" I screamed at him as I backed away from his hold. Oddly, his grip wasn't that hard when I pulled away but my back hit upon the wall beside the bed and I tried to shrink myself by hugging my legs close to me.

He also inched away from me in understanding and slouched a bit as he gazed sadly towards me. "You had that dream too... Didn't you?" He asked me slowly. I looked at him from top to bottom. He was wearing patched up brown pants as his gray shirt and green vest from before hung over from the chair. His gaze soft and sincere as he stood up with his eyes still on me. I didn't answer and he probably took it as a sign to find a new method to talk to me and he asked.

"So uh... What's your name?" My face scrunched up in disbelief. Is he serious right now? "My name is Branch and..." He gestured for me as I was left confused by his actions.

"What?"

"Your name"

"H-How can I trust you? How will I know... You won't kill me!?" I crawled away to the corner of the wall as I hugged the pillow as if it'll give me protection from his calloused looking physique.

"You won't know me unless you won't trust me" he explained. In the back of my mind it screamed for me to push him away and that he could be dangerous but my heart tells me to at least trust him. From how the tired wrinkles of his eyes looked, probably he's been here longer than I was. He knows this place more than I do. My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke softly once more.

"And I clearly won't know you too unless... You start trusting me by giving me your name" with that I slowly let go of the pillow I was using as protection on and raised my voice.

"Your Branch right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then... I'm Poppy and... Tell me why am I here! Why is this happening? Why are you here?!"

He lowered his head and answered in a quiet tone "That's what I don't know... But Poppy this place is just what it is. This place doesn't want you to die... It wants you to suffer. Slowly but surely until finally... You're gone" he shakily said and stood up and went to get his clothes back from the chair. "Look... I know I looked like I can't be trusted but you can, Poppy. It's just... Confusing, I know"

What did he mean confusing? I still hugged my legs as I surveyed his every move. He was contemplating as he closed his eyes. His face then turned to a frown as he bit his bottom lip. "What was my dream about?" I asked him. He turned toward me and replied "That dream? Nothing" he shrugged his shoulders and looked away from me.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"The dream was just to mess with you... I was in your dream, didn't I?"

How did he know that? I grew more suspicious of him. But that answer didn't really help me as I got only more crankier and demanded more from him. "Yeah, you did but what you said didn't even make any sense! Why am I here?!"

"Look, I can't-"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I froze by his outburst. His angry expression softened as he slumped slightly and looked down the ground sorrily. "I don't know..." The tone of his voice going down as he sat on his chair tiredly. "Like I said. This place is just what it is... It's a living hell." He glared deeply to his desk as his nails clawed the skin of his palm. With a grunt he took his shirt and wore it with his green vest.

"I don't know who you are but at least be grateful that I saved you from that monster. A simple "Thank you" would've been suffice"

Guilt overtook me as he turned away from me and took hold of his heavy looking pack from beside the closet. I sadly watched him lifting up his leg and began to tie his boots tighter. I wanted to say something but I couldn't in fear of saying something that I might offend him. After a while the more faster he was at finishing himself getting ready, the more I became anxious of the idea that he's about to leave me alone in this room.

I took courage and shakily asked him quietly "W-where are you going?" He looked up at me and I saw a slight glare of anger as he quickly looked away from me. "Somewhere" was his only answer.

"But you can't leave me here-"

"Why not?" He asked coldly, his back in front of me as he started to check his backpack for his essentials if their ready. I felt even more bad at to how I treated his kindness and when I tried to open my mouth to say anything more, I then stopped myself from doing so. He's mad and needs time, If I say something now he'll only get angrier.

I looked down from my lap as my breathing hitched to the sound of his doorknob being turned. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me but the choice of either seeing horrid dreams to being alone and vulnerable inside a lonely room, overwhelmed me greatly. I didn't know what to do anymore. Tears fell on my eyes as I heard the sound of his door closing and silence filled the room. I let my sob escape from my throat as I hugged my legs tighter.

"I'm sorry..."

In utter shock by his familiar voice I looked up and there he was. His head low as he gripped the straps of backpack with both hands. "... For lashing out like that. You're new here so I guess I should've understood your situation better." He continued looking guilty as I did.

I looked away from him and suddenly I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach. I heard his backpack fall gently to the ground as he rummaged inside looking for something. I looked back at him and watched him as he pulled out a toy. A furry but weird looking dog. It's face was hidden by his long hair and its feet was the only thing I can see with It's black shiny nose and lolling tongue.

"I heard girls like toys so..." He shrugged as he looked down shyly. Now that I think about it, for a strong looking calloused guy he was rather a sweet one. I slowly took the toy and suddenly my eyes widened with awe. It's fur was so soft and silky. The first thing that came to my mind was: Fluffy!

"It's supposed to keep you company while I'm gone. Don't go anywhere! Just stay right here. If I'm gone too long, don't come and find me or..."

I looked away from my new little companion and saw him biting his bottom lip. "Or what?" I asked him. He gazed towards me sadly as he answered "Nothing. Just don't leave this room, alright?" He didn't say anything more and quickly took his bag from the ground and started his way up to the door.

"Wait!" He stopped as his hand rested on the knob. "Thank you... Branch. For everything" he turned his head and gave me a small smile before he went out the door and closed it. I tiredly sigh and leaned my back to the wall as I hugged the toy close. My mind blew with thousands of questions but one thing stuck on my mind. A question that brought worry to myself as I looked down at the toy.

"When... Do you think is he gonna come back?"

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** Mhmmm... Who do you think is behind all this? Because I don't! Yes! Again! I have made another on the spot story. And yes again! I am an idiot XD but seriously guys. This time I have it control. It's just... I think a ten story chapter because I don't want to make it longer than what it should be.

Thank you for those who are reading. Can you please review though to how am I doing this right? Cause clearly I have no idea. Thank you again and have a wonderful day.

Bye bye :)


	3. Village

**A/N:** Whoops! I did a quick review on the chapter and saw the mix-up. That was a burn to my eyes and I did a fast type on the supposed chapter. There was supposed to be a bit on the torture part and it was a key part of the story that's why I really needed to update this. Just a tid bit. Now that I have a clear view on the ending and what things i just needed to do, all I need now is summer vacation and full internet access 24 hours straight and everything will be on the go.

Chapter 3

* * *

I don't want to go back to sleep anymore. Even though my body is screaming at me to lie down and my eyes to forcefully drop without my consent. I wanted to but the mere thought of it made me shiver as I sat on my bed. Who could even think something like this would happen to them, right? It was fine that morning but when night time came...

I laid down on my bed tiredly and was wondering what more should I do tomorrow. I didn't realise I just fell asleep. I opened my eyes expecting to see the ceiling of my room... But it's not. In fact I saw the dark night sky. I sat down and was baffled that I woke up on the dirt floor in the middle of the forest. "Where am I?" I asked to myself. I stood up and looked around my surroundings. Yep. I was in a forest alright and unfamiliar one as well. It was so dark I could barely distinguish anything but shadows of either plants, wildlife, or... No. No time to be ridiculous. I walked down the dirt road leading what could possibly be civilisation or just somewhere with people to ask where am I.

"How did I get here?" I said as I walked on the road and stopped when I saw a sign. Two arrows, one leading to the left and one to the right. The left sign says "Village" but the right was unreadable, as the words were smudge and the letters I can only distinguish were "CHE" Hmm...

Strange. With no other options I took the road to the village hoping someone can give me some help. After walking for some time I finally saw a house and oddly it's the only one standing as the rest of the houses were destroyed and some looked like were burned down. The house had no lights on but I know I can hear faint sounds of steps and movement inside. Eerily I can whiff off a metallic piercing smell of... Blood. One part of me says to avoid this place and just go back to the road leading to the right but the other... Says I need to investigate and that's what I did.

I walked up on the porch step and I could already feel eyes watching me from behind. With a quick glance behind me, fortunately I saw nothing and proceeded to slowly knock on the door. I can't hear anything anymore. The steps I heard before we're now long gone. I needed to get inside somehow. I walked at the back of the house and saw a bunch of what look like hideous looking scarecrows as the smell of blood was stronger than ever. I tried to open the door but it won't budge. I walked back and into the grassy part of the yard going to the window. But as I got closer the floor suddenly gave way and fell.

Ugh. Great. The floor I was standing on was actually wood and because of the old age it broke. Awesome. What a great way to starve or dehydrate myself to death. I looked up the hole where I fell. It's the only source of light I have and... What is that smell?! It smells worse than before and was like rotten meat. When my eyes finally adjusted to dimness of the room, I saw a switch at the far part of the room. I walked closer there and suddenly I tripped over something. I groaned in annoyance and disgusted when I felt something sticky and gooey as the smell was piercing through my nostrils.

I stood up and proceeded to walk again. I switched it on and now... I regretted everything I did for coming here. I saw a lot of people in chains, some looked like their heads were smashed to the wall, others looked liked they were still alive and had their hands and feet cut off with chains surrounding their neck and body, giving them the inability to get away.

What really gave me chills was the place where I tripped. It was their hands and feet with their blood eveywhere. I wanted to puke. I can already feel my stomach churn as my mind swirled in a dazed. The sudden appearance of light made the others who were still alive wake up and when they saw me they started to scream and cried for help. I tried to keep them quiet but they made even more louder noise.

Suddenly we heard locks open and chains dragged on the steps leading down to where we are. The creaking door opened revealing a nasty looking monster. It was wrinkly and its teeth looked sharp with blood trickling down to its chin. Two holes above his maddening smile proved to be once his nose but now gone and its eyes...

I'm sure I'll never forget it for a very long time. It's eyes were gone. Only but an empty space. It slowly walked toward my way as it dragged the long chain behind it. It couldn't probably see me, could it? The others made sure of themselves that I was there, screaming that I should die with them. Out of instict I took whatever I could lay my hands on and held it out to the monster. I gulped down and blinked profusely. The monster then let out a screeching giggle as it ran towards me. I held my ground ready to fight.

Good thing I grabbed a long pipe from the ground and started to swing it at the mosters way. I hit its head and it lay there. I thought it fell unconscious or something but then it started to laugh. A loud laugh. Not the one that you can normally hear from anyone but the laugh of a psychopath. it stood up and grabbed me by the neck as it started to choke me. I tried to wriggle its bloody fingers away from me but its grip was just so tight my strength was starting to fade away. I could already feel my head starting to ache from the loss of oxygen. My lungs burning, begging for air and my throat sore from the strong grip. My head was now spinning as I coughed and weezed uncontrollably.

Then nothing...

I was surprised that I was still alive. When I woke up my stomach drop. I was still in the same room but now I had chains all around my wrist and feet. The people who were in the room before grinned in delight. I started to panic. My breathing was hard and tried to pull the chains off me. I slapped myself to get out of this nightmare but nothing happened. The monster reappeared again with its wide horrifying smile, took a long chain and tied it around my neck.

No.

Another chain and wrapped it around my body.

No... No! Please!

Using the chains it dragged me out of the room towards the stairs. It didn't care when I bumped and hit every step. I struggled to loosen the chains but the monster pulled the chain tightening it harder. I was losing air again from the tightness. I couldn't even walk. As it dragged me I saw that we were going out of the house. I screamed for help, screaming till my throat got sore but the monster laughed at me while giving a smile and dragged me faster.

I hit rocks and thorns. Bruising and scratching my face, arms and legs. We both reached to a new house. Despite the darkness of the moonless night I can see that the place was much more larger and wider. I squinted my eyes and saw a broken and crumbled fountain at the front of it with nature overtaking the whole place. The monster, who was still dragging me with less effort, took me to a long hallway inside the old large house. We both arrived inside a tile filled room and with a last more tug and pull the monster strapped me on a chair. I panted hard. Why is this even happening to me!?

"Let me go!" I demanded but the monster shushed while grazing its long boney finger on my mouth "Shh... we still have many more things to do before you go" its voice was sharp and demonic. After giving me one last more smile it left me inside alone in the room. I shouldn't panic. No. Not now. I tried to calm myself by breathing in and out slowly. When I finally did, I studied the room I was in.

It was... a kitchen? The place was a normal looking kitchen but the only thing that made it horrifying was that the place had chains with big sharp hooks dangling in the ceiling. The smell of blood was strong but a bit faded and mild. There were knives, hacksaws and some kind of surgical tools in a tray beside. Is it going to...? Oh god. Somebody please help me!

I shook around the chair I was strapped in. Struggling to free myself but didn't work. I was having a panic attack. I can't take this anymore! Chills came down my spine as I heard screams from a door I saw on a corner. The door opened revealing... Another one? The monster looked the same but this time it had eyes. Red pupils and yellow irises. It then dragged somone by the chain in hand and hoisted it to the chair while the victim screamed. "Looks like we have a visitor" the monster said as it strapped the person it pulled in front of me.

It was a girl... her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. her face full of blood from her scratches and deep cuts. She then started to cry in front of me. Whispering, telling me to try and help her "... help me, please. I don't wanna die... you got to..." She began to cry even harder when suddenly the monster grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks hard "We're definitely going to have some fun, won't we boy?" It said as it glanced back to me. I said nothing and the monster laughed as it then took a hacksaw from the tray.

"What're you going to do with that?" I asked under my panting breath. It didn't answer me back though. It giggled as it stood at the side of the chair, letting me see every inch of her and started to place the hacksaw on her wrist. "No, no please stop-AHHHH" she screamed as the monster started to saw her wrist off. My mouth fell as a sudden burst of anger swelled inside me "Stop! What are you doing?!" I tried to wriggle myself free but it's still not working. She continued to scream in agony as her now wrist was just dangling on whats left of her flesh connecting to her arm.

The girl stopped her screaming and shakily looked down at her dangling hand and stared at it with horror. Her panting became heavier as the monster laid down the hacksaw and reached out to grab the scalpel.

"What's your name again?" The monster asked as its hand hovered closer to the side of her face barely touching it's skin. "E-Ellie! Please. Stop. Just let me go! Please don't-" she pleaded but then the monster thrusted the scalpel to her right eye, wriggling and twisting her eyeball like a blender. She continued her scream as my stomach churned, giving me the urge to puke. After a while I finally did. I face on my right side puking all that I ate before. As I meet my bile her eye was now already a sticky thick liquid, dripping down from her face to her tattered clothes.

I started to gag again in reflex but before I could the monster took another a long knife and sliced her stomach open, bringing all her organs out and with a last scream she finally died. Pools of blood were everywhere even to the monsters face. "Very good" The monster said as it then took her organs and brought it to the center of a big round dining table. My head was swimming as my stomach started to churn again and I just fell unconscious.

I woke up with a blurry vision. I squinted as the light stung my eyes and a gut wrenching, piercing smell of fresh roadkill blew to my nose. I blinked a few times trying to even out my eyes to the light and see my surroundings. My mouth fell open and my face scrunched up in disgust as I could feel myself gagging again, giving me warning for my upcoming puke.

Heads of different people and their limbs were just dangling on the ceilings hooked by the chains I saw before. I felt my heart drop when I saw the girl not too far off. Two of her eyes were gone and her jaw was just hanging from what's left of the connecting bones. "Oh my god" I mumbled. I turned my head to a shift of movement to my left and saw the monster with a knife, walking it's way to the nearby counter. It took a part of the ribs of a dead body and started to cut it to pieces.

The thing probably noticed that I'm finally awake as it turned towards me "Oh... You're awake. Good. I bet you're probably hungry, I was just getting ready for supper" I was left nothing but speechless as I could only observe what the monsters doing.

It slowly took a meat that it sliced before and brought over to my face. "Eat" it said. I felt my heart jumped a beat from the word. Instead of opening my mouth I closed it tightly, biting my lips from the inside to keep it closed. It grew mad to what I did as it took a knife and sliced from my upper lip to my chin. I screamed from the pain and it quickly shoved the meat to my mouth.

When I was about to spit it out the monster then started to choke me and pushed the meat to my throat with its bony fingers. I could feel it's sharp nails scratching the upper part of my throat. When I finally allowed it to be swallowed, tears started to well up in my eyes.

This is insane!

I couldn't contain my vomit and just let it out. The meat I ate went out as well and I even puked some bits of blood because of my bruised throat. The monster didn't care as it said with a failed motherly voice. "Now, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere or..." I felt goosebumps when it grew closer, it's bloody mouth close to my ear. "It'll be your last" my eyes went wide in fear as it snickered and left me there, hazed and harrowed by the quick events happening suddenly around me.

Where the hell am I?!

In panting breath I tried to struggle to my seat, trying my hardest to break free from the strap. I didn't care what it said! I wanted to get out there and the only way to do that is to use that moment to break myself free. The left strap of my leg broke off and I shook my other leg to break it off as well. When two of my legs were free I tried to reach the surgical tools on the cart with my right leg. I finally got the tools beside me. In an instant I felt nauseated to see the bloody mess. A cut off finger and an intestine made me want to go crazy all over again. I tried not to think about it. No not now.

My right hand reached for the knife and slowly but steadily I pierced the strap of my left arm.

Aargh!

I hit my own arm in the process but I didn't mind it as I went on. When my left arm was finally free I used the same knife to cut the other strap. Shakily I stood up from the seat.

I'm... Free.

I'm free!

But my celebration went a little too early as I heard the door of the far corner squeak open. My bones felt numb and cold as I saw "it" It's look was of confusion to how I escaped but without another thought I ran for my life out of the kitchen to the hallway. I heard it scream behind me and I ran faster in fear.

I found the front door and tried to turn the knob. No...

No!

Open! Come on!

It's lock. I have to find some way out of here. I heard its earpiercing scream from the hallway to the kitchen. I saw the stairs leading to the second floor and I ran to that direction. But in the process of running away my right leg tripped and it hit badly on the stairs. My breathing hitched when I saw it at the base of the stairs. Angry and upset.

It climb the stairs with a knife in hand screaming for me to die. But I used two of my legs and kicked the monster to the face with full force and it went tumbling down the stairs. Another wave of relief overcame to me but it wasn't over yet. The thing slowly stood up with anger and I wasted no other time to run away again. I saw hallways. Lots and lots of hallways. How big is this place?

I used it to my advantage and ran in different directions.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Damn it! The hallway I found had someone sitting on the center. The person was panting hard as it looked down on the hard wood surface of the floor. I couldn't see its face but I'm sure it's a girl. Then out of nowhere it looked up and stared at me with big wide eyes. She pointed at me with a shocking deep voiced scream. I looked behind me and saw no one.

But when I looked back at her she disappeared.

The hell?

I felt like my skin crawl as she reappeared beside me and I screamed in terror. The monster behind me was probably gone now and I asked her "W-who are you? Why are you here? What is this place?!" The tall girl merely smiled and I froze when she whispered close to me like she was about to tell me a secret. Her voice raspy and high and she said "Everyone calls me Christine. You can call me that too but... I'm sure you'll forget that"

"What-?"

"You, my friend... Are in the asylum" I just stared at her when she spread her arms gesturing to the to the whole place "The biggest asylum in the whole country... I'm one of the nurses"

The it clicked to me. No wonder there was a lot of people in here. But I was still confused "W-why stay here? Can't you leave? What-why are there houses burnt down? Why...?! Why..." I stammered as I ran a hand through my raven hair. She looked back at me but when she did I felt fear rising inside of me again. Her look was that of like a psychopath.

Her maddening smile and her eyes was wide in a crazed self. "You wanna know why?" I just stood there with nothing more to say and she took that as a sign to keep talking. She grew closer again to me while stifling a laugh and said "Because of those Walkers"

I got confused even more. Walkers? Why?

"Who're the-" I tried to ask but then I heard that scream. The monsters coming! Before I could run I told her to run away with me or she'll die. Her crazed smile softened with that of sincerity and she told me just go.

"Run... Frank. Just run... And don't look back. Or not... It'll know you're scared"

I heard another scream but this time closer. Shakily and hesitantly I ran... Ran like a deer running away from its predator. I look back not for the monster that was about to come but to Christine except for the fact that she... Disappeared again. I tried not think about it and just ran.

Out of the many hallways I've come upon, I saw a hallway but it was different. The atmosphere there was much more different than the others. It was a calming and homely place. The walls were painted in oceanic blue and the floor was like a brand new wood. Dark wood but shiny. I found a door not too far off and opened it.

The room was same as that of the outside. It had a normal bed just at the corner left of the room, a desk with a lamp beside it and a closet at the right side of the wall. I closed the door quietly behind me and thankfully it didn't squeaked. I locked it and the place seemed to have made everything around me forget what just happened to the past hour.

Tears finally ran down to my cheek and I collapsed on the floor with a thud.

I'm alive...

I'm alive!

Those people... They used to live here. Some of them probably were even crazy as well. But those houses...

Who lived there? I didn't have anytime to think as my body ached and my eyes to drop slowly to sleep.


	4. Nightmares and Hallucinations

**A/N:** Yes! Summer Vacation! Yeah. Now this is all I got from the time I spent two days after the ceremony of the school. It's short but it's got the parts I want in. This time I have a concrete ending. No stops or anything. But the story is kinda... stretched. I mean like I made it into three books. The first book which is

 **Wide Awake** :Horrors.

then the sequel. **Wide Awake** :Healing

and third. **Wide Awake** :Locked in.

I got the idea ready of all the books and all I have to do now is to make the plans of each chapter. I hope everyone keeps up and I hope I'll keep up and DONT STOP ALL OF A SUDDEN. Hehehehe. Sorry for Behind the trees everyone. I just got lost interest on it but maybe I'll find a way to fix that as soon as I can.

Wow that's long... without further ado then...

I bid you to enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares and hallucinations**

 **Branch's POV** :

I walked down the dimly lit corridors. My eyes roamed from left to right as my ears checked for any faint sounds. My knife in his holster, ready to be used to fight any monster. As I walked down, my mind went to the girl I just met. She was so innocent looking. I'll be damned if something ever happens to her like... All the others did. I shivered from my past memories here. Sanity was a weapon and losing it now will only make my state worse.

I calmed myself as the rain started to pour down. The pitter patter of the rain from the window didn't help much from the thunder that followed.

CRACK!

My walk was then suddenly interrupted when the floor collapsed below me.

"No, not again!" I screamed as I grabbed the edge of the floor but it also broke because of my weight and I fell inside the hole. While my head was in a hazy state I heard murmurs in the distance. I could barely distinguish any words. It was dark with a piercing smell of blood.

It must have been from me but I couldn't feel any pain except for the excruciating headache. I tried to stand up but failed too many times as I fell on my shoulder.

No, I can't fall unconscious here...

Not now.

But the more I tried to stand up, the more I felt sleepy and finally fell to my knees. I heard the pitter patter of feet coming closer to me as the murmurs became shouts of anger and crazed laughter.

"Pretty red"

"Oh, another pretty red. Heehee"

"Tasty pretty red" their voices are high pitched and laughing like a hissing broken gas pipe. I closed my ears with my hands as I looked for anything coming at me in the dark.

"Don't you there come any closer! Stop!" I couldn't see from the dark and in a split second I felt a firm grip on my shoulder pulling me down. I tried to fight back but then my feet and my other arm were also pulled with an iron grip. Sharp claws dug to my skin as, whoever they were, started to bite me. I screamed in pain as I tried to shake away from them with all the strength I had left in me.

Please... Stop.

They bit my neck and I could already smell my own blood as I heard their demonic growling and laughter.

"Little rosie red heehee"

Please... Somebody save me.

* * *

 **Poppy's POV** :

I paced around the room I was in as I bit my thumb. He's taking too long. Or is it just that I'm impatient? I sighed as I fervently looked around the room. There's gotta be something I can do. I couldn't take the tension growing inside as I finally saw an axe in the far corner and quickly took it.

I'm going out. I can't just sit here and do nothing.

 _"Don't go anywhere! Just stay right here. If I'm gone too long, don't come and find me or..."_

Or what? What did he mean?

But the more I thought about it, the more worried I got. No, I'm leaving wether he likes it or not. I walked out of the door and slowly searched the dark hallway.

I couldn't see anything.

I quickly lighted a candle up and walked out to the hallway once more. I shivered from the cold as I held the candle up. After a long while of utter silence, I heard heavy breathing and I squinted my eyes to see a figure not too far. As the lightning flashed followed by the thunder, I finally distinguished someone sitting on a corner. My eyes widened and ran to Branch's aid. He was shaking, hugging his legs with blood smeared all over him.

He was cautious in looking at every direction he could see as fear made him sit there alone in the dark. "Branch! Are you okay? What happened?"

"What are you doing here?! Get away!" He pushed me and I fell on my butt with a loud bang as the floorboards creaked with my every move. His eyes suddenly widened and went searching something I don't understand "Do you hear that?" he whispered at me. He panicked even more and covered his ears as he screamed.

"Stop! Please!" He banged his head to the wall still covering his ears. "Branch stop. They're not real!" I began to hug him tight. Branch tried to push me away again but how exhausted he was made him limp and placed his head on my shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. Nothing's gonna take you away" after I said those words he started to cry.

"Make it stop!" He was shaking even more harder as he looked down away from me. "Please, make it stop now!" I didn't know what to do anymore... There's gotta be something I can do.

I don't want to lose him.

"Branch, come on breath with me. Inhale" he breathed in as he followed me. "Hold for a moment then out" he let go of his breath and done it again and again until all was left was his shaking and crying. "Now tell me what happened" I asked soothingly as I stroked the back of his head.

"They... They were everywhere. I couldn't do anything... They died because of me" he broke down again and cried even harder. Clashes of metal to metal were heard from a distance. It made him shiver in fear as he looked horridly to the way of the sound. "They're g-gonna kill me... You too! W-we need to get out of here. I can't take another minute of this wretched place any longer!" He said as he stood up shivering in fright.

He looked so vulnerable in this state but we can't just go somewhere. Frantic and scared. He looked like a cornered prey who's just waiting for death to come. I slid my hands to his own and my other to his forearm. "Branch?"

He whips his head back to me and in his eyes I saw fear, Insanity... I shake my head. He's not crazy. I believe him. "Let's just head back to your place and get you cleaned up. Okay?" A small smile came to my lips as he frantically nodded in reply.

* * *

He finally calmed down when we got back. He stayed on the bed with me but didn't try to fall asleep. I bandaged his wounds while he sat beside me and I noticed they were all punctured holes, not cuts or teared up flesh. He looked pale and worn out too. I didn't try to think about it and proceeded with cleaning his wounds.

When that was done, he brought his eyes back to me nervously. "Thank you, Poppy and... I'm sorry for letting you see all that stupid little show I made" he told me nervously. To cheer him up I gave him a little pat on his thigh as I said "It's okay. I ain't judging"

With that he gave a small chuckle and smiled back to me. "Thanks"

"You know what? Let's stop with that and get some sleep, alright?" He nodded and we both fell asleep on the bed together finally forgetting the haunts that lured within outside of our room even just for a moment.

* * *

I heard voices... mumbles but I couldn't see anything. Is this a dream? There's no way it shouldn't be. My head feels so light... I held my breath as I heard a voice clear as day.

"We need to utilize them"

"Or we could shoot them. We have no choice"

"Don't be so rash. Let's just take it slow and observe for now what's happening to them."

The piercing light made my eyes close and then everything went blurry again.

Darkness engulfed my sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think that's a good ending to this chapter. I promise I'll make it more scarier to the next. I'm just taking it slow right now. Thank you everyone for reading. Oh my gosh it feels good to update. It feels like yesterday I just found out about trolls and falling in love with them.

Welp! Good day and have a nice one! Bye everyone!


	5. Screams of the dead

A/N: This chapter just gives me the goosebumps! So many parts I wish that'll never happen to me XD It creeped me out of my mind, imagining seeing that person.

But enjoy!

Branch's POV:

I woke up from my sleep only to find myself still in the room. Panicking I ran outside only to find the same hallway I ran into before to get away. Those people who were chained, locked up, and tortured... If I escaped then there's gotta be a way I can get them out too. Just like how I got out.

I felt a knot in my stomach as my mind reminded me of the dead. I covered my mouth and tried not to puke. My head started to swim. I can't live here. I need to get back home but... The windows! I can get out from there. I found an axe in the room and started using it to break the boards on the window.

When it was finally open, another problem arose. The windows were covered with metal bars. Forests surrounded the building, covered in the thickest fog I've ever seen, making everything impossible to see. Not too far, I saw the abandoned village.

My body felt giving up. I'll never get out.

Thump... thump... thump.

I heard the sound of footsteps. I took hold of my axe and held it high. The sound of a crash from fallen debris soon followed. I turned to the next hallway. No one was there but a door was open from my right. The footsteps were gone but I know it's there.

I heard something metallic roll from the floor. I held my breath as I stood there, ready for an attack. "Who's there?" I called up. Then all of a sudden I heard feet running back to me as the door swung open. If I closed my eyes and swung the axe like a hooligan the guy would've been dead by now. He knelt down and started practically thanking god for seeing another living.

"What the hell are you-"

"Are you another nightmare?" I paused to his question. Nightmare? I shook my head. "No. Tell me who you are or I... I'll chopped your head off!" I threatened. My shaky voice didn't really help much. "H-hold up. Hold up-" he told me as he held both his hands up in surrender.

"No! Tell me now!"

"My names Guy Diamond" I stopped for a moment. Is this guy joking around? wait... Is he another one of those "things"?

"Are you kidding me?" My breath hot as my heart beating loud through my ears, fear brewing between us.

"No, no, no, I swear. My friends call me that or GD for short." But I didn't bought any of it and I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "I'm not joking around here, prick"

"Okay, okay. My name's... Stephen Gold." He says hesitantly. My anger was prickling up. "If you don't stop-"

"No really. My name's Stephen." I let him go. He fixed his clothes as his smile finally came back slowly. "What?" I stared back at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm just really happy seeing someone who I can trust around these parts." I felt a tug in my conscience with those words. Trust... it felt too good to be true that someone trusts me. I felt suddenly happy with that word.

————- LINE BREAKER————-

He's blabbering like an idiot.

"You know Branch..." he continued talking with no end. I facepalmed as I slowly let my hand fall to my chin. We were walking through the hallways as I looked from door to door to find something that'll help us get out but most of the doors were locked making my patience thin out more faster. But then my ears perked up when Stephen called me.

"Branch?"

"Yeah?" I replied like a sigh. His smile turned more into worry as he asked me hesitantly. "Have you met someone named... Ellie around here?" The question hits me like a train. I became uncomfortable as I stammered in response.

"W-why?"

He smiled dumbly while looking down. "She's the love of my life." He said like it's already obvious and continued. "Her nickname's Suki. Oh, Branch I gotta tell ya she's just... amazing, man"

I felt my head getting lighter by the second. How can I tell him she's dead? She was the girl who died in front of me. My ears ringing from her screams. Her bloody face coming on and off in my thoughts as she started to haunt me. She's dead...

And I let her die.

————- LINE BREAKER————-

The next day felt a breeze. I slept on the floor with a cot while he slept on the bed. He told me there was more space but sleeping with a guy that I just met made me uncomfortable so I said no.

The halls were creepy to no end. At first I started to hear crying. I asked Stephen about it and he said he couldn't hear anything at all. Weird. We just continued the walk. From the west side of the building we both saw stairs leading down. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are we seriously going down there?" He asked me.

Well, where else were we supposed to go? And I've never been to this part of the building before. "There could be something useful we can use down there." I told him and he followed me behind. He was still skeptical and kept his eyes open for anything. When I turned to the left for the next part of the stairs, I stopped. A guy in a tattered jacket, used for restraining crazy people, was there right downstairs from the hall.

His back was turned and he seemed to be just standing there, staring at the wall. I took a quiet step down and held the axe ready. When Stephen saw him he froze and clutched on my arm. "That is creepy as hell, Branch! Let's go. Let's leave him!" He whispered as he tugged my arm back up. I groaned as I shrug my arm away.

"Go up on your own. I'm checking this guy out. Better yet, you stay here where I can still see you while I'm down there. That okay?" He frantically nodded and I slowly went down again. The move was at a snails pace but it was worth it.

When it came to the last two though, the boards creaked from my weight. I stopped and stared at the man. No movement. I took a glance from Stephen whose eyes were wide as saucers. His face was pale and shakily raised a finger at me. "B-B-Branch?" He said as he pointed at me.

What is this guy's up to? Confused, I looked back at the man and he suddenly was in front of me. His face neutral. No emotion at all. I jumped and took a few steps back. "Ahh! What the hell? Stay there, man! I'm not kidding. I swear, I'll chop your head off." He didn't say anything back.

He was just... there. Looking at us. In a split second a smile formed on his lips, it looked like his face was about to be torn up by how aggressive he was to his smile at showing his teeth. A chuckle followed but his teeth was still shut. "What are you?" After my words left my mouth, his eyes grew wide and took a step on the stairs. I backed away from him from a step as well.

"Branch... we got to leave now. This guy's creeping me out." Stephen hid behind the post of the stairs and the man moved his eyes from me to him, his smile going fiercer. I took the advantage as I swung the axe to hit him just right to his neck. "What the..."

He disappeared.

"Branch! What the hell!" Stephen shouted as he stepped closer to me. "Where is he?!" I looked around me but he's gone! And his footprints... they were blood I guess, since the metallic smell was in the air ever since I saw him. But when I looked to my left to the hallway, I saw him. Standing there with his smile.

"Run little sheep... if you dare.

Run little sheep... but I'll find you.

Run little snack... as you can." He chanted as he looked at us. Stephen just pulled me up and I slowly went back up, my eyes still on him. But in a blink of an eye he laughed hysterically as he slowly went after us, going up the stairs as he went.

"Branch we need to run." Stephen suggested. I didn't know why but I was... frozen. I can't move! His eyes had that purple green hue I didn't understand. I watched it as it turned red and his mouth opening up while he laughed. It suddenly ran at us in top speed.

Snapping out of my trance, I ran. We both ran. Screaming in the top of our lungs. Stephen tripped over the stairs and the man with its wide smile, grabbed his leg. Guy screamed as he tried to kick his hand away. "Run little sheep, run! Hehehehe..." it's voice was different as before, sharper and creepier. I pulled Guy with all my strength and the man let go. Now free, we proceeded running back up, yelling and screaming. When we turned around he was gone.

But we kept running and as we turned right, we suddenly hit something hard. I heard murmurs and groans. 'What?' I opened my eyes to see a guy and two identical girls. Me and Guy backed up as they gasped at us. We both stood up and they did as well. The other dude had the girls behind him as he threatened me.

"You two stay away or I'll... I'll..." I had an axe with me. I had the upper hand. But... they sound like normal people. They're not like the creepy one at the west wing stairs. "Are you one of them?" I asked them. Guy from behind took a long look at them and smiled happily "Satin? Chenille? Walter?! Guys it's me! GD!" The three loosen up and had smiles on their faces.

Guy approached them and had a long hug with each other. "Guys, this is Branch. He found me yesterday." The girls looked happy enough with my presence but Walter squinted his eyes at me suspiciously. "How'd we know we can trust him?"

"You talk like I'm not here at all." I barked and he went closer in front of me. "You got a big mouth for a stranger."

"Well I don't know who you are too."

"Wait... you're that guy." Walter shook his head as he grinned. "I saw you were being dragged in that torture room... with Ellie! Where is she you bastard?!" He grabbed by shirt and I tried pushing him away. "I... I couldn't help her." I said and Guy just had a shocked expression. "Branch, you knew what happened to her?"

"She... she died in front of me. I tried to do something but I couldn't... I'm sorry." His face was distraught as he knelt down with tears in his eyes. "Suki... oh my god, why her?" His voice cracking up. He cried as he hid his face with his hands. Walter let me go as he brought him up. GD seemed to appreciate it and hug his friend for comfort. But in a while he shook his head.

"No, she's not dead. She's... she's out there. It wasn't her!" Satin placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to think of anything to comfort him. "GD... she's gone." The reply only made him angry as he threw her hand away from him. "No! She's alive! And I'm gonna find her myself." He made a run for it and we all followed.

I could just leave. Tell them I have more things to do. But here I was, chasing someone who once said he could trust me. I didn't want it to happen. I never wanted this to happen. We followed him and I stopped when I saw the same place I was dragged. The dark room with cobwebs and old furniture.

But I have to save Guy. No matter what I did. No matter where I am now. We all ran down the stairs to the ground floor of the hall. Guy stopped as he looked anywhere he could go to find her. He grabbed a fistful of his hair as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Guy, come on. Let's go. This place isn't safe-" Walter told him as he slowed down.

"Nowhere is safe! We all are gonna die in this place and no one can stop it!" He yelled back. Satin tried to comfort him as her sister followed behind her. "Guy... we know you're upset but"

"Staying here will only lead to worse. Let's leave." Chenille held out a hand with a sincere smile on her face. His hands trembled as he reached out. I felt a buzz in my ear as I could see a faint silhouette behind him. My eyes grew wide as I ran to his side. "Guy, watch out!"

Before we knew it, he was pulled by the same monster, who took us all in this building. It's smile going wider as it's skeletal fingers gripped Guy's arm painfully. "Let him go!" Walter shouted as I threatened it with my axe. It laughed as it said hysterically. "You all will be butchered soon, my little sheeps. And then we will have feast!" Guy screamed as the monsters sharp claws dug through his skin.

"Help me!"

The light of the moon, the only source of light we had, disappeared as the echoes of Guy's pleading turned to a halt.

————- LINE BREAKER————-

A/N: The most creepy part of writing this chapter is hearing random whispering in my brothers room. I sleep in the same room as him and while he was a bit more late to come home that night and I laid there on the bed, the weirdest thing happened. I started to hear freaking voices. I'm not kidding. It's so creepy! I can't even understand what the words are but it was there. I was screaming inside while I kept a straight face throughout the whole whispering stuff until it just disappeared.

And then I continued writing XD

So much for trying not to be paranoid anymore, I just turned paranoid again. I kept looking behind me to check if somethings there and remembering a scene I just made with Branch and that staring guy made me super even more uncomfortable. I was like "Nope! Nope! Nope!" And wrote a chapter from a different story XD

That's basically why I got too long for writing this one cuz I keep remembering stuff I know I'm not supposed to.

Now that's finished, guys thank you so much for reading and even though it's been a while I hope you're still there reading XD

Thank you though and see you in the next chap!


End file.
